captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Tsubasa: Asu ni Mukatte Hashire! (1986 film)
Captain Tsubasa: Asu ni Mukatte Hashire! (キャプテン翼 明日に向って走れ!), translated as Captain Tsubasa: Run Towards Tomorrow!, is the third film based on the original TV series. It was originally released in theaters on 15 March 1986. Plot Even though this movie is half of its run just a retelling with the scenes of the Kids' Dream arc, from the beginning of the film this can be considered a direct follow-up of the 1983 anime just after the end of the Nankatsu vs. Toho finals match. The plot continues the match between Toho Academy vs Nankatsu Middle School in their success in both being champions of the 16th National middle school tournament. Then, in the Shizuoka train station, all the Nankatsu gang says goodbyes with the managers to get to Tokyo's training camp, where they meet the rest of the selected members from Toho, Furano, Hirado, Hanawa, Otomo, and other exceptional members such as Genzo Wakabayashi and Taro Misaki (who joins in later). Here, Tsubasa is not playing at his best (he misses more than Drive Shot opportunity) but still he does not seem to be as injured as what is shown in both the manga and in ''Shin Captain Tsubasa'' where he had to rest at least a whole month to be able to play, so he missed all training camp sessions in Japan and almost cost him to be benched for the whole of the Germany campaign before the International Jr. Youth Cup (J Boys' Challenge arc). When the squad is reunited, now All Japan Jr. Youth beings the training camp sessions. During said sessions, the players are also recalling flashbacks of previous matches among the members as seen during the 1983 anime. Squad There were two teams who belonged to the training camp for All Japan Jr. Youth. Training camp 'Team beige' 'Team blue' Cast Staff *Original work: Yoichi Takahashi *Script: Yoshiyuki Suga *Direction: Noriyuki Nakamura *Animation direction: Hideto Kojima *Art direction: Hitoshi Nagao *Photography: Katsuaki Kamata (Twinkle), Takashi Aoki (Twinkle), Shigeo Negishi (Twinkle), Hideaki Kikuchi (Studio Cavern), Kimihiro Endo (Studio Cavern), Atsuo Tsukioka (Studio Cavern) *Editing: Toshihiko Kojima, Hideaki Murai, Yumiko Nakaba, Hajime Okayasu *Music: Hiromoto Tobisawa *Sound direction: Hiroshi Yamazaki *Producer: Hyota Ezu (TV Tokyo), Masao Kodaira (Tsuchida Production) *Production: Tsuchida Production, TV Tokyo Theme songs *Ending song: "Longest Dream" by Takayuki Takemoto Name in other languages *Italian: Holly e Benji: Corri per il domani!; in episodic format Amici per sempre and In ritiro con la nazionale *French: Olive et Tom - La Coupe du monde: la sélection *Portuguese: Capitão Tsubasa: Tudo ou Nada *Spanish: Oliver y Benji, la película: Camino al mundial *LATAM Spanish: Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana *Persian: كاپتان سوباسا : فيلم سوم - سومين رقابتهای ملی Gallery |-|Film 3= Takeshi (Movie 3).jpg|Takeshi Japan Jr (Film 3) 1.jpg|Hiroshi Imai's shot Japan Jr (Film 3) 2.jpg|Sorimachi's shot Japan Jr (Film 3) 3.jpg|Sorimachi Japan Jr (Film 3) 4.jpg|Tsubasa & Kisugi Japan Jr (Film 3) 5.jpg|Izawa & Kisugi vs Team Blue Japan Jr (Film 3) 6.jpg|Nitta vs Oda Mikami (Film 3) 1.jpg|Mikami & Katagiri |-|Film 3 (II)= Mikami (Film 3) 2.jpg|Mikami Nakanishi (Film 3) 2.jpg|Morisaki & Nakanishi Sano (Film 3).jpg|Sano Japan Jr (Film 3) 7.jpg|Takeshi Japan Jr (Film 3) 8.jpg|Tsubasa' interception Japan Jr (Film 3) 9.jpg|Tsubasa vs Kojiro's Tiger tackle Japan Jr (Film 3) 10.jpg|Taki & Matsuyama Ishizaki (Film 3) 1.jpg|Ishizaki & Takasugi Japan Jr (Film 3) 11.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 12.jpg|Kamisori Shot Genzo (Film 3) 1.jpg|Genzo Telepathy saving Japan Jr (Film 3) 13.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 14.jpg|Jito's power shot Wakashimazu Sankaku (Film3) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu Japan Jr (Film 3) 15.jpg|Sankaku geri Tsubasa Training Drive Shoot.jpg|Drive Shot (failed) Japan Jr (Film 3) 16.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 17.jpg|Misaki' cross for Tsubasa Misaki (Film 3) 0.jpg|Misaki shows up |-|Film 3 (III)= Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited Japan Jr (Film 3) 18.jpg|Misaki, Misugi & Mikami Kojiro Tsubasa Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg|Meeting Misaki Schneider (Film 3) 0.jpg|Misaki & Schneider Ishizaki (Film 3) 2.jpg|Ishizaki & Urabe Japan Jr (Film 3) 19.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 20.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 21.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 22.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 23.jpg Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg|Misaki's pass Genzo (Film 3) 0.jpg|Ready for facing Tsubasa Tsubasa (Film 3) 0.jpg|Ready for the Drive Shot Tsubasa (Film 3) 1.jpg|Ready for the Drive Shot Tsubasa Drive Shot (Film3) 1.jpg|Drive Shot Genzo (Film 3) 2.jpg|Genzo surpised by Tsubasa's shot Tsubasa (Film 3) 2.jpg|Genzo beaten by Tsubasa Ishizaki (Film 3) 3.jpg|Ishizaki Japan Jr (Film 3) 24.jpg|End of the match Videos Captain Tsubasa The Movie 3 Asu ni Mukatte Hashire|Turkish sub SUPERCAMPEONES "Camino Al Mundial" (Película 03)|Spanish dub Captain Tsubasa - Camino al Mundial|LATAM Spanish sub Filme 3 - Capitão Tsubasa - Tudo ou Nada|Portuguese dub See also *''Captain Tsubasa: Europa Daikessen'' *''Captain Tsubasa: Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr.'' *''Captain Tsubasa: Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup'' Notes External links *Article at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) *Film info at AniDB *Film info at Anime News Network *Film info at the Motion Picture Producers Association of Japan website (Japanese) *Film info at the Media Arts Database of the Agency for Cultural Affairs (Japanese) *Toei DVD movies at the Wayback Machine (archived 2006-05-11). Additional archives here *Teams info at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) Category:Anime